


The Magic of Love

by Alysmk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysmk/pseuds/Alysmk
Summary: En las tierras de BooSek, las ancianas relatan una leyenda a los niños de la zona. Es una historia de amor eterno sobre un mago y un elfo, pero nadie sabe exactamente los detalles de la historia.En mis investigaciones logré encontrar un libro, donde contaban toda la leyenda, y puse todos los relatos que encontré aquí. Pero además de ello, aunque no lo crean, halle a testigos de la historia quienes corroboraron la información del libro.Y si alguna vez quieres ir al lugar donde se realizaron estos hechos, puedo prestarte el libro. Aunque, como toda leyenda, no sabrás si es cierto lo que digo. Al menos hasta que tu mismo vayas al lugar de los hechos, muy en lo profundo del bosque donde el amor de mago y el elfo todavía perdura.Prohibida las adaptaciones.





	The Magic of Love

Hace muchos años durante los tiempos en que existía la magia y las criaturas fantásticas habitaban los bosques. Existió un poderoso mago, llamado Jisoo, gran amigo del rey de las tierras del norte.

Pero dentro de los documentos no quedan más que algunos registros sobre su existencia, haciendo a la mayoría dudar sobre la misma, pues nadie las cree veraces. Hay unas historias contadas por los pobladores, alguna vez redactadas por un escríbano, en un gran libro llamado  _"La magia del amor"_.

Uno de los relatos de este libro, contado por una ninfa, dice que el día del nacimiento del mago, 'La Luna' o también llamada Iah, descendió de su lugar junto a las estrellas y bendijo a un pequeño bebé. Ella le brindó su magia, para que este no falleciera, pero a cambio él seria hijo de la luna, por tanto descendiente mágico de ella.

Este niño bajo el cuidado de la luna, creció en los bosques, haciéndose un poderoso mago que brindaba su ayuda a todo aquel que la necesitará. Pero conforme la magia del mago aumentaba, la envidia de otros seres se acrecentaba.

El ser maligno, Sokar, que habitaba en las profundidades del bosque, bajo la forma de un halcón negro, empezó a sentir envidia del mago y miedo por sus poderes. Por ello empezó a atacar a los seres mágicos para atormentarlo, al no poder ayudarlos, y que por eso abandonara esas tierras.

Se dice que un día mientras el mago paseaba por el bosque, recolectando plantas para sus pociones, hallo un rastro de sangre azul, distintivo del clan de los elfos. Él de forma valiente siguió el rastro hasta encontrar al ser oscuro y con su magia, de color plateado como el cabello de su madre 'Iah', se enfrentó al ser oscuro, reduciendo su poder y alejándolo de las tierras del norte.

Aquel día, el mago, libro por las siguientes lunas a las criaturas del bosque de aquel ser maligno. Y ese mismo día, también, el mago hallo aquello a lo que todos llamaban amor, un sentimiento que, en su vago conocimiento sobre las relaciones, desconocía, pero del cual su madre le había contado.

Las hadas cuentan que el mago no salvo a cualquier elfo, sino al príncipe de ese clan. Un ser hermoso, de largo cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel blanquecina, un ser casi angelical. El cual se enamoró del mago a primera vista, como el mago lo hizo de él.

Ambos sabían que hallaron a su alma gemela, su complemento, su otra mitad. La magia y los cuerpos de ambos se atraían de formas inexplicables, sabiendo que jamás podrían estar separados el uno del otro.

Jeonghan y Jisoo, entregaron sus almas, sus cuerpos y mentes, el uno al otro, pues se convirtieron en compañeros de vida. Y recibieron la aprobación de los seres del bosque como también de 'Iah', bendiciendo todos su unión.

A partir de es momento nunca se separaron uno del otro. Se amaron en todo sitio, en todo lugar, cada parte y criatura del bosque miró el amor que se profesaban. La magia de ambos se volvió más poderosa al tener junto a ellos a la otra parte de su alma, y la belleza de ambos cegaba a todos aquellos que los vieran, pues se habían convertido en seres perfectos.

Pero según lo dicho por un centauro, la felicidad de ambos duró solamente veinticuatro lunas, pues Sokar regresó con más poder para atormentarlos a todos, pero en especial a Jisoo.

Este ser tomo su forma humana, y un día cuando Jeonghan paseaba por el bosque, lo atrapo, para tomar venganza en contra del elfo y el mago. Ningún ser  mágico sabe todo lo que le hizo, ni siquiera que hechizo le tiro, pero se sabe que lo convirtió en un pilar de piedra, cerca a un lago.

Y cuando el mago llegó al lugar, no había rastros del culpable, pero al ver a su amado en ese estado pegó un grito gutural y expulsó una enorme cantidad de magia. Esto provocó el despertar de los titanes, dormidos durante miles de años bajo la tierra, siendo este el comienzo del fin de la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas, algunas aún existen pero la gran mayoría fueron destruidas por los titanes.

El mago intento quitar el hechizo, uso toda su magia y conocimientos, pero él vio esconderse cuatrocientos treinta soles y ningún cambio se dio en el estado de su amado.

La última parte de este relato la sabe un cambia-formas, el dice que al no encontrar solución al estado de Jeonghan, Jisoo le pidió un favor a su madre 'Iah'. Y este favor era que con su magia lo transformará en un árbol, que protegiera al pilar de piedra en que se había convertido Jeonghan.

Iah se negó rotundamente a los pedidos de su hijo, pues no quería perderlo de esa forma, pero los lamentos y suplicas de su único hijo, terminaron por convencerla. Y el gran mago que alguna vez habitó los bosques, se transformo en un inmenso árbol junto a un pilar de piedra.

Así el amor del elfo y el mago, rompió las barreras del tiempo e incluso el de los hechizos, y aunque ambos no sé pueden tocar, si se pueden ver y están juntos. Siendo ello suficiente para seguir teniendo magia y con ella bendicen a todas las parejas que llegan al lugar donde ellos han residido durante miles de años.

Por ello amor aún se siente en los bosques del norte y si alguna vez quieres ir deberías revisar el libro, antes mencionado, ya que ahí hay un mapa que te lleva a él. Aunque debes tener cuidado porqué el mapa no esta bien hecho, lo hizo un pequeño enano rosa y no es bueno dibujando, según dicen los otros enanos. Pero si aún con ese mapa logras llegar, tú y tu pareja siempre se amarán.

Pues cuenta la leyenda, que si vas a los bosques del norte y te internas en las profundidades del mismo econtrarás un gran árbol de hojas plateadas y debajo de él hay un gran pilar de piedra, el cual parece tener rasgos humanos y mira siempre al árbol. Y si tú haces una promesa de amor con tu pareja, frente a ellos, esta jamás se romperá.

Tal y como esos dos amantes jamás se separaron, pues la magia del amor lo supero todo.

**Fin**

 

 


End file.
